Qubo Wiki
Forky: Trash? Woody: No. No, wiki. This is a wiki. Forky: T-t-tooooo... Trash? Woody: No, no, no. That's the trash. This is a website that you are on. collectively say hi to Forky, causing him to fall over, detaching one of his eyes, and go into a state of panic Forky: Trash! starts booking it towards the trash bin Woody: Shh, shh, no, no it's okay. Forky: Trash! continues to panic, constantly saying the word trash Trixie: Woody, I have a question. Um, well, actually, not just one, I have all of them. I have all the questions. Buttercup: Uh, why does he want to go to the trash? Woody: Because it was made from trash. Forky: Trash! Woody: Look, I know this is a little strange, but you got to trust me on this. Forky: Trash? Woody: this’s wiki is the fake qubo wiki that the vandals like to edit. Mr. Pricklepants: like? its the Fake Qubo Wiki. Woody: Forky back together Yes. Yeah, I know, but this spork-- this toy is crucial to Bonnie getting adjusted to kindergarten. arms lower down significantly Oh. Dolly: Woody, aren't you being a little dramatic about all of this? Woody: I know this is new to everybody, but you should see how much this little guy means to Bonnie. When liars saw the wiki, they were tricked. I wish you could have seen it. Bonnie was really upset, and I swear, once she made Forky, it as a complete transformation. Jessie: Uh, Woody? Woody: Just a second, Jessie. So, we all have to make sure nothing happens to it. Jessie: Something happened to it. wiki threatens itself to get closed as it goes into the trash Forky: Ha-ha-ha-ha! Woody: Oh, Chutes and Ladders! Forky: Ah, trash. tries to get Forky out of the trash, to no avail Woody: No, no, no! No, no, no! This is the fake wiki now, Forky! Come on! Stop! Stop it! Hey! No, no, no! Come on! Forky: Trash! Trash! Trash! Woody: Well, I guess I'll babysit him till he's realized that this is the fake one. F O R K Y A S K S A Q U E S T I O N Category:DESPACITO Category:Bootleg Category:Stupid Bootleg Category:Cancer Category:Please close this wiki or I will commit suicide Category:Stop editing and removing my categories on this page Category:It's time to stop Category:Filthy Frank hates this vandalism Category:Cringy wikis Category:Browse Category:Nelvana Category:Scholastic Category:NBC Universal Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DHX Media Category:Splash Entertainment Category:9 Story Media Group Category:TV Shows Category:Death Category:Kill me Category:FANDOM Staff please close this wiki Category:This wiki is trash just like Forky from Toy Story 4 Category:This wiki is trash Category:There's already a Real Qubo Wiki Category:Please close this wiki already Category:This wiki should get closed and never get reopened Category:This wiki should be closed and never be revived Category:This wiki should be closed forever Category:This wiki is garbage Category:This wiki is a lie Category:We don’t need this wiki Category:This wiki is nothing Category:This wiki is a joke and it should be closed for good Category:This wiki is a joke Category:Please give me bleach Category:This wiki is meant to be a joke Category:This wiki is the Fake Qubo Wiki Category:Plz god Category:-_-